


Воздать дань уважения

by Kpo, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: внеконкурс [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Explosives, M/M, penis pictures, this isn't crack you cowards, what's the opposite of grave-robbing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpo/pseuds/Kpo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Не можешь изготовить самодельную взрывчатку — купи в магазине.





	Воздать дань уважения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [paying some respects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791034) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



Они идут на могилу Дернье, раз уж они в Париже и все такое.

— Надо ему что-нибудь принести, — говорит Стив. — Что-нибудь милое.

— Только не цветы.

— Упаси Боже, — соглашается Стив. — Нужно что-то, что ему нравилось. Может, динамит?

— Мы не будем класть на могилу Дернье взрывчатку. У нас и без того хватает проблем с таможней.

— Ты прав.

— Мы принесем ему фейерверки.

Не можешь изготовить самодельную взрывчатку — купи в магазине, рассуждает Баки, приобретая «Невиданное Зрелище Звездные Огни Супер Фейерверки Девяти Тысяч Звезд», пока Стив покупает вино.

Кладбище Пер-Лашез почти такое же огромное, как Проспект-парк в Бруклине, и даже в шесть раз красивее, поэтому они не спеша бродят по рядам богато украшенных гробниц. В углу парка находится склеп, посвященный семье Дернье, там же похоронен и сам Дернье или его прах, смотря как он решил обставить свое погребение.

Дернье был в свое время популярной фигурой, хотя сейчас он уже просто известная историческая личность. Его огромная печальная статуя возвышается над склепом. У подножия гора подношений, атрибутика Ревущих Коммандос и фотографии их собак в основном, которые нанесли посетители и до которых еще не добралась бригада уборщиков. Все это пестрое многоцветье странно смотрится на серой покрытой мхом плите.

И там есть какая-то дыра.

— Э-э, — говорит Баки, пытаясь заглянуть внутрь, но только краем глаза, чтобы не наткнуться взглядом на кости или что-то в этом роде. — Это… так задумано?

Стив присаживается рядом, нахмурившись:  
— Кто-то сломал? Неужели могильные воры?

— Может, она просто разрушилась от времени, — индифферентно роняет Баки. — Кому придет в голову грабить Дернье? Что у него можно украсть? У него из драгоценностей были только фугасы, но не стал бы он просить положить их к себе в могилу.

— Кто его знает, — мрачно говорит Стив, пытаясь чем-нибудь потыкать в дыру.

— По крайней мере, они накрыли могилу решеткой, — отмечает Баки. — Осквернение могилы работники кладбища наверняка не оставили бы без внимания. Давай лучше разливать вино.

— Погоди, там полно мусора, — изрекает Стив тоном монашки тринадцатого века, узревшей сношение блудницы с Диаволом. — Господи Иисусе, какая грязь. Неужели сюда пускают кого попало?

— Это то, чего хотел бы Дернье, — неопределенно говорит Баки, сражаясь с пробкой. — Помоги мне открыть эту бутылку.

— А сам чего? У тебя ж рука как швейцарский ножик. А мне тут надо убрать.

Конечно, это ж вам не в бирюльки играть, думает Баки, предпринимая все более и более изощренные попытки вытащить пробку из бутылки, пока Стив там занимается ландшафтным дизайном Он смотрит на бесконечные ряды надгробий. На многих из них есть цветы, или жетоны, или свежие нарисованные буквы, или украшения, видно, что кладбище действующее. Даты смерти на многих могилах совсем свежие. Кладбище такое большое и ухоженное, что это своего рода парк, ведь, если вдуматься, кому нужны все эти надгробия, гробницы и мавзолеи, если не живым, чтобы любоваться на них?

Это даже мило, рассуждает Баки, как люди стремятся оставить свой след в вечности. Смотри! Я жил! Я умер! А теперь, в память об этом, засунь меня в яму и водрузи сверху камень побольше!

Клац. Клац-клац.

За спиной воцаряется подозрительно виноватая тишина.

— Стив, — зовет Баки, не оборачиваясь, с бутылкой вина, зажатой между колен, — ты что, уронил в могилу Дернье свой телефон?

— Ну, — помолчав, отзывается Стив, — не совсем.

— Тогда что, скажи на милость, у тебя там стряслось?

— Ну, — снова говорит Стив. — Я не ронял в могилу Дернье _свой_ телефон.

Металлическая ладонь Баки судорожно сжимается на горлышке.

— Экскузи-блядь-муа, что?

— У тебя в телефоне есть встроенный фонарик! А у меня — нет!

— Ты уронил в могилу Дернье мой телефон?

— Я не хотел!

Баки разворачивается с бутылкой вина в одной руке и фейерверком — в другой. Стив замер в нелепой позе: рука застряла между прутьями решетки, другую он отвел назад, зажав в кулаке что-то похожее на заплесневелый ботинок с торчащей из него смятой пивной банкой. Он смахивает на изваяние слабоумной горгульи. Или на произведение современного искусства.

— Кто бы сомневался, — отвечает Баки.

— Погоди, я сейчас его достану, — говорит Стив, из дыры ему вторит пронзительный сигнал телефона, возвещающий, что настало время полуденного приема лекарств.

— Это моя напоминалка, ты поганец! — орет Баки, перекрикивая бренчание и пиликанье. — Мы оскверняем могилу нашего павшего товарища...

— Все в порядке! Я почти дотянулся! И почему это павший? Дернье был в порядке! Он умер на марокканском курорте в возрасте восьмидесяти трех лет!

— Он мертв, а это его могила, и ты застрял там по самую подмышку, придурок! Просто достань телефон!

— Я... пытаюсь, — говорит Стив сквозь стиснутые зубы, шея медленно краснеет от напряжения. — Там просто… Я уже почти… черт. Погоди. Может, если приподняться на цыпочки…

— Не снимай ботинок… О Господи!

Чтобы устроить полноценный фейспалм, Баки кладет вино и фейерверк на землю. Плюс в том, что будильник сам автоматически отключается через три минуты, правда, затем переходит в режим повтора каждые пять минут. А минус, что Стиву даже этих пяти минут не требуется, дабы превратить плохую ситуацию в катастрофическую. Теперь он одной рукой и ногой в отверстии и балансирует, как гигантский белобрысый фламинго на краю надгробия, а в свободной руке зажат ботинок.

— Ты выглядишь, как самая идиотская пробка в мире, — говорит Баки. — Стив. Живо достань оттуда ногу. Надень обратно ботинок. И перестань сходить с ума.

Стив зыркает в ответ:  
— Раз такой умный, сам придумай, как достать. Ой, черт! — нога, на которой он балансировал, соскальзывает, дергается и врезается в упаковку фейерверков.

Они молча наблюдают, как фейерверки падают в яму.

— Упс, — говорит Стив.

— Стивен Грант Роджерс, — изумленно тянет Баки, — у меня наверняка была какая-то уважительная причина, почему я решил на тебе жениться, но прямо сейчас в упор не помню.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Стив, дико озираясь. Во всяком случае, ногу он вытащил. — Я сейчас все достану! Слушай, подержи-ка пока...

— Блядь, я не буду трогать то, что ты вытащил из могилы какого-то покойника! Просто положи на место!

— Какого-то покой... а как же павший товарищ?

— Роджерс, как только кладбищенский сторож завернет сюда и застанет нас за осквернением могилы, да еще с бухлом и взрывчаткой, он не просто позвонит в полицию, сюда вызовут целое антитеррористическое подразделение, так что перестань заигрывать с отделом депортации и вытащи оттуда руку!

— Не могу, — обреченно сообщает Стив, — кажется, я застрял.

И в этот момент, как назло, снова начинает голосить телефон.

— О, Господи, мать моя женщина, — говорит Баки.

— Если потяну слишком сильно, решетка может сломаться, — озабоченно сообщает Стив.

— Она уже сломана! Просто вытаскивай руку.

— Мы не можем оставить здесь твой телефон! Там есть секретная информация.

— Ну, твою руку мы тоже не можем здесь оставить, поэтому давай соображать... погоди-ка, что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что в моем телефоне есть секретная информация?

Каким-то образом Стиву удается покраснеть еще сильнее. Но он молчит.

— Стивен, — вкрадчиво интересуется Баки. — Ты только что назвал фотографии своего члена секретной информацией.

— Это... медицинская инженерия, засекреченные научные данные...

— О Господи. — Баки приходит в восторг. — Оставлю-ка я тебя здесь.

— Только посмей, — Стив начинает дергаться в западне. — Ты поклялся защищать и поддерживать меня, в том числе от гребаной жандарме...

— В Конституции ничего не сказано о пособничестве патологическим идиотам, так что, приятель, твои претензии не имеют под собой правовой основы!

— Да ты в жизни не прочел ни одной статьи Конституции, Джеймс Барнс!

— По крайней мере, я читать умею! Вылезай оттуда!

— Нет!

— Пусть у Дернье останутся фотки твоего идиотского члена!

— Прекрати их так называть!

— Э-э, — говорит позади них дрожащий голос. — Excusez-moi…

Баки со Стивом делают синхронный разворот, Стив — насколько это возможно сделать в позе йоги «добропорядочный осквернитель могил», а тяжелые ботинки Баки в принципе не предназначены для резких разворотов. На дорожке стоит пожилой джентльмен в униформе уборщика, выставив перед собой метлу, как чеснок против вампиров.

— Отлично, — язвительно говорит Баки, поворачиваясь к Стиву. — Теперь нам еще с этим разбираться.

— Э-э, pardonnez-nous, — говорит Стив, потом еще затейливо лопочет, перемежая свою речь многочисленными «э-э» и «desolée». Потом Баки улавливает слово «фейерверк» и пихает Стива в плечо. — Ты что несешь…

— Месье, — говорит служитель дрожащим голосом, — покиньте кладбище.

— Я пытаюсь, — отвечает Стив. Баки хватается за прутья решетки, с ужасным скрежетом вырывает один и выдергивает оттуда Стива. — Извините, нам очень жаль, мы уже уходим, — объявляет Баки, тесня Стива в сторону выхода.

— Ты не мог сделать это пять минут назад? — возмущается Стив, прыгая на одной ноге и пытаясь натянуть ботинок.

— Стивен, заткнись нахуй. И шагай. Можешь начинать искать подходящий экзорцизм.

— Что? Зачем?

— А сам как думаешь? Вместо вина и фугасов мы оставили на могиле Дернье фейерверки и фотографии твоего члена. Точнее, в могиле Дернье. Если ты считаешь, что после этого к нам не явится его разгневанный дух, ты глубоко, блядь, заблуждаешься...

— Прекрати их так называть!


End file.
